


[Prinxiety] Under Control

by insanelycoolish (orphan_account)



Series: Prinxiety One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, High School, Hope you all enjoy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, You Rock, created for my best friend, glad you loved your gift, kudos and comment, let me know what you think, now get to share with all you, romantichopelessly, this is just adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: It’s easy to fall for someone when a rogue book helps you along the way.Gift fic for the amazing, lovely, wonderfulLora, who is my beta as well as one of my best friends. Happy Valentine's Day, bestie!





	[Prinxiety] Under Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romantichopelessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://romantichelplessly.tumblr.com/), to whom this fic is gifted and was gracious enough to beta it for me and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).

* * *

Under Control

**A Prinxiety Oneshot**

* * *

Virgil sighed he left the classroom, Logan walking beside him. He quickly pulled his hood up. He often waited until he left class to pull it up. Some rule about no hats and having heads uncovered kept him from being able to wear it in class. Technically, teachers would tell him off in the hallway too, due to safety precautions, but they knew his hoodie by now so most let it slide. 

"I'm never going to get that crap, Lo." He bemoaned, tugging on the strings of his hoodie as he glanced at his friend. 

"Don't say that, Virgil. You are predicting. You cannot know for certain that you will _never_ 'get' Algebra. Perhaps you just need a tutor? In fact, I would not mind assisting, if you wished." 

Virgil snorted. "And risk my super genius best friend realizing just how stupid I am…? Nah, I'll pass." 

He fell silent and considered the offer further. Honestly, he really should take him up on it, his grades certainly needed it. Sighing heavily, Virgil groaned. 

"Okay, fine. We can give it a shot. But no comments from the peanut gallery." 

Logan smiled. "Scout's honor." 

Virgil slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets, surprisingly feeling a lot better now that he agreed to let his best friend teach him. 

"Do you want to start tonight?" He asked Logan, looking at him. 

Unfortunately, at that moment, a couple football players started to rough house and a book slid across the floor and into his path. He tripped, eyes widening as he turned his face forward again and began to fall. Logan hadn't yet realized what had happened and was too far to help but just as he was sure he'd wind up on the floor, he was caught in a pair of strong arms. 

Virgil blinked, his eyes focusing on a handsome face above him. Chestnut brown eyes looked down at him, wide with concern. The expression quickly turned flirty as it became clear that Virgil was nothing more than dazed. A bright, dashing smile that had Virgil's insides fluttering. 

_Damn him._

Roman Prince. 

_Of_ freaking _course_ , it had to be _Roman_ freaking _Prince_. 

"Well hey, Virgil. You okay?" 

Virgil was about to tell him he was just fine and to let him stand when across the way, someone shouted. 

"Hey, Roman. When's the wedding?" 

Virgil blushed but he wasn't the only one. Roman blushed too, standing straight and helping Virgil to stand upright once more. He released him and rubbed his arm. 

"So... you okay?" 

Virgil nodded. He quickly pulled up his hood again. 

"Okay good..." Roman glanced at the two players who had caused the whole fiasco. "Sorry about them." 

Virgil nodded, glancing around but trying not to look at Roman. He did glance into his eyes every few seconds, though. 

"It's... it's fine. They're jocks. I can't be surprised." 

Roman shrugged. "Well... can I make it up to you?"

_That_ got Virgil's attention. He blinked, gaze holding the eyes of the jock in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, dude... _what?_ "

Roman shrugged again. "I just... Can I make it up to you?" 

Virgil narrowed his eyes and glanced toward the other jocks. They didn't appear to be laughing or even like they knew what was going on. 

Looking back at Roman, he saw sincerity in his warm brown eyes. 

"I... um... okay?" 

Roman's brows rose like he was surprised before he slowly smiled. "Yeah?"

Virgil nodded. "Yeah." He smiled a little half grin. 

"Okay, cool. Uh, hang on..." He reached into his back pocket, bringing out a smartphone. He pressed some buttons and then looked up at him, expectantly. Virgil blinked back. The other laughed softly. 

"Your number?" 

"Oh!" Virgil nodded and plugged his number into Roman’s phone. Roman grinned as he pressed a last button and repocketed the phone. 

"Great. I'll be texting you, Virgil." He flashed a smile that Virgil absolutely hated due to how much it affected him. 

"Okay." 

"See you later!" 

"Yeah... see you later." 

Roman headed back to the other jocks and they headed off. As Virgil watched them go, Roman glanced behind him, eyes on Virgil. Another grin flashed his way before he turned around once more. 

"Virgil... earth to Virgil?" 

Something was suddenly in his direct vision and Virgil stepped back on instinct. He looked over to the culprit and sighed in relief to find Logan standing there. He glared. 

"Just where were you?" 

Logan's lips twitched. He pointed to where he was, over by some lockers nearby. 

"You didn't think to help me?" 

Logan readjusted his glasses. "That's the boy you have a crush on, yes?" 

Virgil was not going to answer that. He did blush deeply. 

"From the sudden flush to your cheeks, that would be an affirmative." 

"So what if I do?" 

Logan shrugged. "You appeared to have it under control." 

With that, his best friend headed back the direction they were going before the whole fiasco took place, leaving Virgil no choice but to hurry after in order to catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Though this was a gift fic for my good friend, I do hope that the rest of you enjoy it as well! Comments are super, highly appreciated. Please tell me what you liked. Fave parts. Etc. Feedback is loved. Kudos are appreciated as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ❤


End file.
